powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Green With Evil
Green with Evil is a five part mini-series in season 1 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. It is the first and so far only five part episode in the Power Rangers franchise. The mini-series introduced the character Tommy Oliver, who was the Green Mighty Morphin Ranger . Part 1 - Out of Control Summary Tommy Oliver, a new kid in town with martial arts skills that rival even Jason's, catches Kimberly's eye. Not just her, but Rita Repulsa also sees potential in him. She has her Putties fight him and after he wins she kidnaps him, and brings him to the moon. There, Rita places a spell over Tommy, turning him into the evil Green Ranger. Using his Dragon Power Coin, Tommy infiltrates the Command Center and gives Alpha 5 a computer virus. Zordon tries reasoning with Tommy but fails, as Tommy rips out the control panels cutting Zordon off from the dimension. Alpha, suffering from the virus, contacts the Rangers but they can barely hear him. With teleportation down the Rangers take Billy's RadBug to the Command Center. Billy takes the CD with the virus out of Alpha who has no memory of the incident. The Green Ranger waits to fight the other Power Rangers in battle, and with the Evil Space Aliens' help, takes the Rangers' by surprise while they're in their Megazord. The Rangers take a beating, and retreat to the damaged Command Center. Alpha then shuts down from not having fully recovered from the virus. Part 2 - Jason's Battle Summary With the Command Center still incapacitated from the Green Ranger's attack, Billy and Trini attempt to repair it after fully repairing Alpha 5. Tommy returns to Earth, and acts nasty to Kimberly. Soon, after a successful training run on the beach, Rita gives Tommy the Sword of Darkness, which acts as a catalyst for keeping him under her evil spell permanently. Our heroes remain at a loss for a plan, but devote as much time into it as they can. Because of that, Jason informs Tommy at school that he'll be unable to work out with him later. Unbeknownst to Jason, the possessed Tommy then teleports him to the Dark Dimension. Trapped, with no way out, no way of morphing, and no way of contacting his teammates, Jason faces Goldar alone Part 3 - The Rescue Summary Jason continues battling Goldar in the Dark Dimension, and eventually, the Green Ranger as well. Luckily, in the nick of time, the Rangers and Alpha are able to lock on to his Communicator and teleport him out of there. But with Zordon still lost and the Command Center still in shambles, the victory is bittersweet, at best. To make things worse, Rita summons Scorpina, a female warrior long buried in a cave and hatches a new plan. Part 4 - Eclipsing Megazord Summary Goldar grows and attacks Angel Grove, taking Bulk & Skull hostage while they're trapped inside a bus. Meanwhile, the search for Zordon heats up, but while the Rangers are away, Green Ranger sneaks back into the Command Center, and attempts to sabotage it again. Alpha's prepared, capturing him briefly in a forcefield. Rita frees him, and uses her Magic Wand to make him grow. He joins Goldar & Scorpina (having transformed into a monstrous scorpion when grown) in fighting the Megazord, as Rita casts a spell to eclipse the sun and cut off its solar power reserves. Though the Power Sword helps add a boost of energy, the Megazord falls to the trio of evil. The Zords separate and scatter into a burning hole in the ground. Our heroes retreat in defeat, but learn from Alpha that when the Green Ranger was trapped in the forcefield, the computer learned his identity. Observing the Viewing Globe, the team are shocked when their new nemesis is revealed to be their new mood-swinging pal, Tommy Oliver. Part 5 - Breaking the Spell Summary Kim confronts the evil Tommy in the Angel Grove Youth Center, but he simply informs her that she and the other Rangers will soon be destroyed. Utilizing his Dragon Dagger's flute mode, the Green Ranger summons forth the ancient Green Dragonzord from Angel Grove bay. It begins to rampage through the city, crushing and blowing up buildings. Zordon's transmission is finally re-established with this dimension. The Megazord is recovered, and victoriously faces the Dragonzord. After Jason narrowly defeats Tommy in a one-on-one duel, he destroys the Green Ranger's Sword Of Darkness, freeing Tommy from the evil spell. He's disoriented, but regrettably recalls everything he did while evil. The Rangers offer him a place among them, and he gladly accepts. The Dragonzord forms with the Mastodon, Triceratops, and Sabretooth Tiger Dinozords, creating the Dragonzord in Battle Mode. Zordon welcomes Tommy to the team, claiming the 6th Ranger was prophesied. Quotes *'Jason:' "Tommy, stop! You don't know what you're doing!!!" *'Tommy: '"I'm destroying you...and I'm doing it because my Empress commands me to! Soon she'll rule the world!!!!" Cast *Austin St. John as Jason *Thuy Trang as Trini *Walter Jones as Zachary *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly *David Yost as Billy *Jason Frank as Tommy *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *David Fielding as Zordon Additional Cast *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Romy J. Scharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Wood as Alpha 5 (voice) *Soga Machiko as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Ryan O'Flannigan as Goldar (voice) *Colin Phillips as Baboo (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Wendee Swan as Scorpina (voice) *Aohisa Takayasu as Zordon's Soldier Trivia *The original draft script title for the third part was "Desperately Seeking Scorpina". *This is the very first multi-part episode. *This is the only five-part episode in all of Power Rangers. *First appearance of a sixth Ranger. Coincidentally, it was also the first time a sixth ranger appeared in a Super Sentai ''series, though the 1987 Sentai Series Hikari Sentai Maskman featured a sixth ranger, it is only for one episode (Episode 39) *First appearance of Tommy Oliver. *First appearance of the Dragonzord and Dragon Dagger. *In Part I of the 2010 Disney/ABC reversion, during Jason and Tommy's match, 3 words appear during their fight in Japanese. The first, ソーレ (sōre), is translated incorrectly as "whoosh". The second フリップ (furippu), is translated correctly as "flip", and the last "boom" is incorrectly written in japanese as プーム (pūmu). It should be ブーム (būmu). *In Part I, when Tommy is being turned into the Green Ranger by Rita, the footage used shows a person awakening in the cave who is not Tommy. This is his Zyuranger Counterpart, Burai, awakening from his sleep during 17th episode of Zyuranger, "The Sixth Hero". *During this mini-series, you can tell which footage is American Rita footage. If you look at the magic wand, the top of it is thicker than the one that's normally seen, also as well in Part 2 when you see a zoomed shot of Rita on top of the building you can clearly see her lips are not moving at all. *Also in Part I of the 2010 reversion, when the Green Ranger entered the Megazord Cockpit, the line "Long live Empress Rita" was cut due to the freeze frame. *Part IV marks the first time we see a Ranger grow. This would not occur again until the finale of Power Rangers Zeo, entitled Good as Gold, in which all five Zeo Rangers and the Gold Ranger grew for their final battle with the Machine Empire. *Part II marks the first time that a Ranger doesn't appear morphed in an episode (that being Jason). Part IV also marks the first time that a Ranger is seen de-morphing as well as the first time a Ranger is forced out of morph. *The clips of the Rangers doing their poses before Dragonzord in Fighting Mode is seen are later used when the Rangers summon the Thunderzords. *The flashback footage of Jason getting beat up by Goldar in the Dark Dimension was used in ''Crystal of Nightmares. *This is also the first appearance of Scorpina. Errors *In Part 2, when Jason is first transported to the Dark Dimension, he reaches for his morpher, but then Goldar reveals that he actually has it. However, where Jason was reaching, his morpher would have been very obvious to civilians in a public place. This defeats the purpose of trying to hide it. *In Part V, when Tommy shouts "No way!" after Jason demands his surrender from the Megazord, Tommy's voice is very obviously not Jason David Frank's. Category: Episode Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category: Episode Category:Mighty Morphin 1